deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
You Can't Take It With You
"You Can't Take It With You" is the 24th episode of Devious Maids. Summary When Marisol confronts Opal about Nicholas’ accident and threatens to turn her into the police, things take a violent turn. Valentina finds herself in trouble, bringing Zoila and Pablo together to help her. Rosie continues to investigate her suspicions about Reggie. Carmen attempts to help Spence when his drinking starts affecting his job. Adrian learns the truth about Tony. Plot Adrian meets with Rick Dresden, his friend and private detective, who has uncovered that Tony's real name is Amir Hassan, although he's had many aliases throughout his years as a conman. His general modus operandi is to seduce rich wives and then threaten to expose the affair to their husbands, blackmailing them into giving him lots of money. However, Adrian already knows about the affair, and Tony knows he knows; therefore, he wonders what his Plan B is. Meanwhile, back at the Powell mansion, Tony sets a video camera up in his room to film he and Evelyn having sex, making it look as though she's threatening to fire him if he doesn't comply in performing sexual acts for her. Adrian proceeds to the home of Mrs. Parker, for whom Tony worked as a private chef. Her husband died before he could milk too much away from her, and she warns Adrian to be very delicate when revealing the truth to his wife, for women of a certain age need to feel beautiful and loved and learning that someone like Tony lied to them can break them in ways Adrian can't even begin to imagine - she is speaking from personal experience. As such, Adrian proceeds to confront Tony and tell him everything he knows, learning that he plans on filing a sexual harassment lawsuit against Mrs. Powell using the sex tape he made earlier as evidence. Adrian, having found the video in Tony's clock, drops the small device on which it was recorded into his drink, thereby destroying it. Tony is enraged, but Adrian offers him $100,000, writing him a check made out to Cash in exchange for him not allowing Evelyn to learn the truth of his treachery. Per Adrian's directive, Tony earns the check by going to Evelyn and telling her that he can no longer be with her because he has fallen deeply in love with her, unable to bear it because she will never be is, and so he is leaving to pursue a faraway job opportunity. Evelyn is saddened by this, sharing one last kiss with the man whose name she continues to believe is Tony Bishara, and she thanks him sincerely for loving her. Later, Adrian approaches his wife and wants to dance a tango. They haven't danced in years and so she suggests that they attempt something a little less complex; Adrian agrees that they could but, let's face it, the two of them were meant to tango. As the Powells dance with one another, Tony attempts to cash his check only to be beaten to a bloody pulp by Mr. Dresden, who takes it for himself as payment for carrying out Adrian's orders. Zoila is spending the morning with Javier after a long night of torrid lovemaking when Pablo, having been trying to get in contact with his wife for a while now, shows up looking for her. She refuses to go with him when he asks, but then he reveals that Valentina has been arrested following the police finding blood in her car, and so she heads down to the station with him where Remi, who phoned Pablo in the first place, is waiting. They go into the interrogation room where their daughter is refusing to admit where the blood came from, and, thanks to Pablo laying down the law to the policeman, her parents are able to take her home. They theorize that she's protecting that boy she's been dating and ask if it really is Ethan's blood. She reveals that it is, and that he was stabbed and, when they ask how, she finally confesses that he's part of the gang that's been robbing houses in Beverly Hills. Zoila and Pablo are shocked and try to convince her to go to the police, but she refuses to ruin her boyfriend's life. It is then that Pablo confesses that, when he was around her age, some of his friends convinced him to help steal a car, which landed him fourteen months in jail. He fell in with the wrong crowd and it cost him a year of his life, and he doesn't want to see her make the same mistakes. Valentina then goes to Remi and tells him that she's decided to tell the police about Ethan, but first she needs to make things right with him. She proceeds to kiss her ex-boyfriend and, just as he wonders if this means that they're back together, she tells him not to ruin it, and the kissing continues. Back at the house, Zoila fixes Pablo something to eat. They talk about their respective partners and she reveals how much he heart her, before confessing that today she was thinking God for him. They too proceed to kiss. Rosie tells the girls about Reggie being a worm and shows them the diamond necklace he got her in an attempt at seduction. She says how he thinks she's not smart enough to have figured out all his wrongdoings because, in his eyes, she's just some dumb immigrant; Marisol points out in response to this that he's about to get a rude awakening. Rosie proceeds to snoop through her boyfriend's briefcase and discovers a pamphlet for a faraway nursing home where he says he wants to send Kenneth, which she knows is just him getting his uncle out of the way so that he can get away with embezzling his money. Rosie tries visiting Kenneth in the hospital in an attempt to tell him all that Reggie's been up to, but Kenneth no longer cares, dwelling on the fact that he pushed away the people he loves and, because of that, he deserves whatever's coming to him. In short, he's given up. The hospital security guard, Nate, then shows up to throw Rosie out, proceeding to call Reggie and tell him that his girlfriend was visiting his uncle, with Reggie having paid him for such information. When Rosie returns home, Reggie asks where she's been, and she reveals that she was with Mr. Kenneth which he sees as good because it was her chance to say goodbye. However, she refuses to allow him to send Kenneth away, threatening to go to the police and tell them about what he's been doing if he does. He wonders what she knows and she says that Mr. Kenneth was getting stronger and wanted to take back control of his business so Reggie made him fall to get rid of him, just like he got rid of Didi and Lucinda. She knows he did this to steal Kenneth's money, being aware of what it means to have someone's Power of Attorney because she's not stupid like he thinks. Reggie then threatens her in turn, telling her to keep her mouth shut or else he'll tank her hearing and make it so that she and her son are deported back to Mexico. Carmen is shocked to discover that Spence is hiding alcohol to cope with the fact that his character on Love Affairs has been put in a coma and, when she tries to call him out on it, he points out that Carmen is his maid and not his mom. He proceeds to oversleep the next morning, meaning Carmen has to drag his hungover self over to the set where he is prepared for filming... and proceeds to snore when he's supposed to be in a coma. The next day, when his new script is delivered, the episode is entitled "R.I.P. Dr. Lance", to Spence's outrage. He wants to march down to the studio and give the writers a piece of his mind, but Carmen knows that he'll only end up regretting it and that he isn't fit to drive in the state she's in and so she grabs his keys and locks herself in the bathroom while he aggressively bangs on the door, demanding that she hand them over. Later, Spence apologizes for the way he acted and Carmen tells him that he should go to rehab. He doesn't think he needs to, believing he can pull himself out of this, but then the doorbell rings and Spence wonders who it is. Carmen reveals that she invited someone he'll listen to, and, when the door is opened, Rosie is standing there. She expresses her sympathies for Spence and convinces him finally to go to rehab, proceeding to assure him that, when he gets out, she will be there waiting for him. Marisol is asked by a pair of detectives if Nick's mansion has security cameras, which it indeed does, for they are trying to build a timeline of the night of the hit and run. Marisol shows them the security footage of Nick leaving the house, giving them a frame of reference, and is shocked to learn that, based on there being no evidence of the driver attempting to slow down, Nick being run over was no accident. Meanwhile, Ethan tells Jason that he's going to be leaving town soon because Valentina found out about the robberies, and he suggest that he and the others do the same. Thinking about what the detectives said when they asked her if she knows of anyone who might want to hurt her husband, Marisol returns to the security tapes and sees that, moments after Nick left the house, Opal followed him... in a car. Realizing that she committed the hit and run, Marisol calls Opal over to the house, wanting to get her to confess to what it is she's been blackmailing Nick with all these years to get him to allow her to stay in his house. She doesn't tell her, of course, instead taking out a gun and threatening to kill her for taking away everything that she has... at which point Ethan walks in, shocked. He wrestles the gun away from his mother and requests that Marisol fetch a certain book for him where Nick keeps spare money for emergencies. He takes the money for himself, needing to leave fast, but before he goes Marisol asks him if Opal was blackmailing Nick or not. Ethan admits that she was; he doesn't know what it was Nick did, but it wasn't like Opal could go to the police since Nick saw her throw Dahlia off the bridge. Opal is distraught that her son would reveal such a thing and pleads that she's his mother before he goes, but all he says is that he wishes he cared, leaving the two women alone. Marisol leaves the room to call the police, placing the gun on the kitchen counter as she does so, and Opal walks in after her. She takes the gun off of the counter and... she points it at her own head, eventually pulling the trigger. Trivia *Although credited, Mark Deklin (Nicholas Deering) and Susan Lucci (Genevieve Delatour) are absent from this episode. **However, Deklin is featured in archive footage from "Betrayal" when Marisol watches the security footage of Nick leaving the driveway. *Rebecca Wisocky (Evelyn Powell) had hoped that an extended version of the tango would be cut, describing it as "really lengthy and elaborate ... and somewhat gymnastical."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=532SZ1dN6pE Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 2x11 (You Can't Take It With You) Promo Devious Maids - 2x11 (You Can't Take It With You) Promo 2 Devious Maids - 2x11 (You Can't Take It With You) Promo 3 Devious Maids - 2x11 (You Can't Take It With You) Sneak Peek 1 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 211 01.png Promo 211 02.png Promo 211 03.png Promo 211 04.png Promo 211 05.png Promo 211 06.png Promo 211 07.png Promo 211 08.png Promo 211 09.png Promo 211 10.png Promo 211 11.png Promo 211 12.png Promo 211 13.png Promo 211 14.png Promo 211 15.png Promo 211 16.png Promo 211 17.png Promo 211 18.png Promo 211 19.png Promo 211 20.png Promo 211 21.png Promo 211 22.png Promo 211 23.png BTS 211 01.png References Category:Season 2 Episodes